


analogical: a nerd and his saviour

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Logan is very smart he gets all A's in his report card and he loves science, mathematics, and puzzles, he's also great with computers there is just one thing he's mute (which means he can't speak) and is constantly getting bullied because of it, Virgil is the emo kid that no one really pays attention to, one day he stops some jocks from beating up Logan and soon they become friends, but they just might be more.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 8





	analogical: a nerd and his saviour

request by: IAmAFander@Ao3 (archiveofourown)

** ________________________________________________________________________________ **

logan had always been a straight-A student at school. he had just got the results from his mocks and yet again he was at the top of his class in everything. people didn't often like him. in fact most people hated him, logan often at sat alone at break and lunch on the back of the field and often times people would come over and pick on him for it but he didn't care really.

however some people did take it father, for example, Connor who was in all his classes and always placed 2nd to logan often came over with his friends to pick on him. but the longer it goes on the worst the things they do get. at first, they just stood near and made comments that they new logan could here, but now they often through stuff at logans like food or books. once they even took logans things and put them around the school so he had to find them. but that wasn't so bad he had some help.

_logan was looking around the bins and wildlife in the school, he had found some of his things like his bag and pencil case but haven't found anything else really including his notes or books. he was about to give up when a pale man wandered up to him with a lot of stuff in his arms "I think these belong to you" he said handing over a big pial of book and notes. logan jumped at him giving him a hug "thank you so much!" he practically screamed. logan had never seen the man before but he knew he wasn't new to the school._

_the man picked up the rest of the stuff he had dropped when logan had tackle hugged him and handed it to logan. saying how he saw conner and the rest of the jocks hiding his stuff and decided to follow them picking everything up after them. logan thanked the man once again before the mystery man walked off, putting his headphones on._

logan hadn't seen the man since then... well until today. conner had finally snapped and he and his friends had finally taken the next step in bullying logan: physically attacking him after school. logans bottom lip was split and he had a black eye. logan took a very deselect way home through the command near his home and so they must have seen that as the perfect place to attack him.

logan was proper up against a tree ready to be booted into it, logan closed his eyes and waited for fo the pain to come, but it never did instead he heard a thump and a yell of fear. when logan opened his eyes he says the mystery guy looming over Connor. he had a snarl on his face and Connor had a black eye to now.

Connor started to back up along with the rest of his group until they were running off into the woods. the guy then turned to logan, his eyes softened and when he reached logan he helps out his hand "come on, let's get those patched up", logan smiled at him taking his hand graciously. this mystery guy led logan out of the woods onto the street where logan was led in a direction towards the strange house. he patched logan up whilst questioning what that was...

and logan finally broke into tears telling the kind stranger what those jocks had been doing to him throughout the last 3 years.

**_________________**

it had been a few years since that, logan eventually found out the strangers name was Virgil. they had been friends for 4 years now. the boys were now in university. they shared a room and Virgil helped logan with the trauma that Connor and his friends had caused him.

logan trusted no one but Virgil, he couldn't trust others since conner even requesting to share a door with Virgil, explaining his fears around others to the dorm management. they understood and even though they had 4 more roommates they nearly saw them. they seemed like nice enough and he had Virgil to look after him if anything made him uncomfortable. logan had grown quite attached to Virgil over the last 4 years. it was quite an un-healthy attachment which he looked in to and figure out that this was a result of his trama.

logan was currently staring at his friends, his attachment to Virgil had grown even more for Virgil to where he wanted to be more than friends with him, but he was frightened of losing his only friend over it, so he kept his mouth locked shut, just enjoying the time together.

suddenly Virgil was stood at the entrance of the living room giggling "see something you like lo?" he laughed approaching, the two mugs full of hot chocolate in hand. logan smiled giggling "maybe," he said in a joking manner, taking the drink from Virgil blowing over the top off it. Virgil sat next to him and they started the movie.

when roman and Patton got back for the night they found the pair cuddling on the couch, logan was on Virgil's chest hugging him tightly. they both smiles to each other, roman grabbing a blanket placing it over the pair and Patton took a picture of the pair planning to put it in the new frame he had bought on his trip to the store the other week. they knew this was normal for the pair, and an attempt to wake them up would only end in both of them freaking out at where they are and what was going on. the pair left them be, maybe soon they would realise how much they were dancing around each other and finally get together, but for now, the pair were left alone in there own bubble... 

well until Remus got home at least and shouted them awake without meaning to. 


End file.
